


Art: The Tiger Job / Murder on the Venice-Simplon Orient Express

by Errantry (Hecateae)



Series: Collaboratives [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Errantry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poster art for the Triadverse Big Bang.</p><p>For the fic by aunt_zelda</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Simplon-Orient Express

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tiger Job / Murder on the Venice-Simplon Orient Express](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444384) by [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda). 



> Thanks to Aunt_zelda for her comprehensive introduction into the Leverage universe, as well as the mods who ran the big bang. 
> 
> Each comes in both text and non-text versions.

  



	2. The Tiger Job

  



	3. Omnibus

  



End file.
